The Girl Who Lived
by I-Luv-You-All-My-Girlz
Summary: Harry Potter is famous for living through the distruction of the dark lord, and will always be.Everyone knows the story, Harry was a baby, his parents died, Voldermort put a curse on him, blah blah blah.What if he wasn't the only one? please read 1 Story!
1. New Life

**Hi everybody! this is my first fanfic so can ya please reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or the Characters but i do own Hayley.**

* * *

the girl who lived

Here I am. Going to Hogwarts. Finally I get to go there. The bad thing is that I have to use a different last name so my brother doesn't know who I really am.

Hi. My name is Haley Potter but I am using Clearwater as my last name for now. My brother is Harry potter and my parents are Lily and James Potter. Yes, my brother is the boy who lived and I am the girl who lived though no one knows I am even alive. My brother and I don't look alike. We both have black hair, mine coming down to my waste, Harry looks like our mum a lot with exception of his green eyes and I look a lot like my dad with my mother's brown eyes. My parents were killed by Voldemort, also known as the dark lord, but when he tried to kill me and my brother something happened. He couldn't kill us. We were left with scares; Harry got one on his forehead shaped like a lighting bolt and I got one on the inside of my wrist shaped like a snake. I have always known about Harry and the wizardry world since I was four. Dumbledore came to visit my parents (Well the ones who adopted me) to tell them what's going on and why I have powers. They all then told me about magic and Harry and everything else I need to know. They told me that know one knows me just to keep me safe until the right time to reveal myself. Oh joy!

So I am now looking for platform 93/4 to get to Hogwarts. That can't be right can it? Well its probably near platform nine so I walked over there with my luggage and my owl. When I got to the platform I looked for the right one. A sudden thought came to me. If I am going to a magical school then wouldn't it be hidden from the muggles?

I started to search for the right wall. I found the third one and crossed my fingers that it was the right one. I ran straight at the wall and the next thing I knew I was on the other side on a different platform. I looked around in amazement and spotted a sign that read 93/4. This must be the one. W-O-W. I am so lucky I got to the right platform.

I saw the train and to sat I was surprised would be an understatement. I was completely in shock. The train was huge and could at least hold seven hundred students. This is one big school.

I quickly ran over to the carriage that holds the luggage handed the man my belongings then I walked over to the carriages that held the people. As I was getting on I quickly took a look around one last time before I boarded the train.

I went pass a few seats that were full of people. I kept going till I got to the end were there was an empty booth. I rushed inside and shut the door behind me. I put my backpack down and pulled my folder with all my drawings out. I got my pencils out too and set them down next to me. I pulled a blank sheet of paper out and waited for an image to come to mind. Different images came to me but the one that stuck the most was a picture of a beautiful castle with a lake around it. That was the picture.

I started strait away; I didn't want to lose it. I started to draw the out line of the castle, then the lake and then the forest. Next I started on the details of the picture like the windows, the bricks and the students running around. This is going to be one good picture.

About twenty minutes later, I finished the picture and it was exactly like I pictured it.

A "Excuse me" from someone knocked me from my thoughts. I looked up to see two beautiful girls standing in the door way.

"Do you mind if we sit in here? All the other booths are full" one of the girls asked. She had bright orange hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She had nice blue eyes and had freckles on her face. She was looked like she was eleven, like me. She seemed very nice. The other girl had brown, bushy hair and hazel colored eyes. She was in the second year at Hogwarts, I could tell. She looked like she was a know-it-all but nice at the same time. I like these two girls.

"Sure I don't mind" I replied going back to my drawing. I began working on the colours of the picture. Some blues, reds, oranges and pinks. Sunset colors, the perfect colors. I started to colour the sky a pink and orange colour, the sunset. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see both of the girls looking at me then the picture then me again. I started to feel very self-conscious. I was blushing a light pink.

"Do you like the drawing?" I asked though I had a hunch they did. "I draw all the time, it is pretty much a hobby of mine" Both girls looked at me like I was crazy. What did I say?

The orange haired girl broke the silence "What do you mean we like it? We love it! It is the most beautiful picture we have ever seen! You must be the worlds best drawer there ever was!" I blushed a bright red. Did they really think that? I mean I knew I was a good drawer, but not that good

"Thank-you" I said. Then I sudden thought occurred to me, I didn't know their names and they didn't know mine "Oh sorry, my names Haley. Haley Clearwater" Wow. That sounded like the truth. I never have been very good at lying.

"I am Ginny Weasely and this is Hermione Granger" the orange haired girl said gesturing to the other girl beside her. Ah, a Weasely. They are very popular and I know their dad. Mr. Weasely is one of the people who know that I am Harry's sister apart from Professor Dumbledore and the other professors. He is a really nice man.

"Nice to meet you Haley and if you don't mind me asking" Hermione started "What year are you in this year at Hogwarts and how did you learn to draw like that?"

"Oh that's easy and it is nice to meet you too, this is my first year at Hogwarts and I learned to draw like this by John and Sarah" I explained "You see, they are art teachers at the high school they work at so I was taught this kind of art since I was four"

Hermione and Ginny looked completely shocked by this news. I mean who wouldn't be? A four year old girl was taught advanced art by her parents. That's just ridiculous! I just hope they don't ask why I call them by their names.

"I know it sounds ridiculous but what do you expect from two arty parents with a child?"

And just like that my hopes collapsed by Ginny asking why I call them by their names. Well this is an exciting topic! NOT!

"Ah….Well, you see" I sighed. How am I going to tell them without them knowing the truth? Well I guess I could tell them "my real parents were killed so I was adopted by John and Sarah since they can't have kids" well it wasn't a lie........ really.

Both Ginny and Hermione gave me looks of pity. I gave a small, sad smile back. I was still a little mucked up about that. It was the worst news I ever got.

Hermione let out a deep breath. She looked up at me and gave an apologetic smile.

"I am so sorry to hear that but if you don't mind me asking" please don't be the question I think you are going to ask! Please don't be the question I think you are going to ask! "How did your parent get killed?" Oh crap! I have to tell them. Will they be suspicious? I can't let them find out who I am or I will be toast!

"Ah well…Ah" I stuttered. What am I going to tell them? Both girls looked at me suspiciously. They knew something was up. I took a deep breath. Might as well tell them the truth, they won't be able to figure it out. Hopefully.

"Okay when I was two months old my parents got killed by a very dark, very powerful wizard. One of my families close friends worked with him and soled us to him. He came over one night and killed my parents. I was at my mother's friend's house that night so I was safe because he didn't even know I existed. Anyway, my parents put on a brave fight to protect my brother. They both got killed in the process but when he went to kill my brother something happened, he couldn't" I took a deep breath. This is really emotional for me. I don't think I can keep this from them for long; I gave to much information already. Might as well tell them the truth "Know, do you know any wizard that is feared by all?" Ginny and Hermione had looks of confusion before they turned into understandment then pure shock. I nodded and continued "Yea well Voldermort killed both my parents but couldn't kill my brother and me. Now who is the boy who lived?" the girl took in a deep. The secret is out.


	2. New Enemies

Chapter 2 Haley's POV

I looked down at my feet. It has been about ten minutes with Ginny and Hermione staring at me, surprised. Very surprised. When I told them I was Harry's sister they didn't say a word. They just continued to stare at me and not speak. Why did I even tell them? Oh that's right, I am an IDIOT!

I closed my eyes to _try_ and stop the tears from falling. Key word: tried. The tears spilled over and down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away but Ginny already saw. She snapped out of her daze when she saw the tears, then came over and hugged me. I hugged her back until I felt a pair of arms rap around us. I looked up to see Hermione smiling at both of us. I smiled back her then started laughing. Hermione and Ginny both gave me weird looks then started giggling. Soon enough, we were all falling off the seats. I swear I was as red as a tomato. So were Ginny and Hermione.

We kept laughing for another ten minutes, I think. Oh well, whatever. Once we stopped laughing I wiped the rest of my tears away then looked at the girls seriously. I have to make them promise to keep this a secret. No one is even supposed to know I exist.

"Listen, Hermione, and Ginny" I said. They both realized that I was being serious and stopped giggling. Good, I have their attention "You have to promise me that you will not tell anyone, especially Harry. Please?"

"Of course Haley. I know why you want to keep it a secret" Ginny answered. Hermione just nodded "I mean you don't want to keep it a secret do you? (I shake my head) No sure you don't, but you have to. To keep you safe, right?" I nod my head as the tears come over. Its silly how we have only known each other for about an hour and we act like we have been friends for life. But for me it is different, I haven't had any friends because of risk of exposure. It feels nice to know that you have friends that will keep your darkest secret, to make you laugh when you're sad, it feels nice. Ginny and Hermione are real true friends.

"Oh look, Weasely and mud-blood have made a new friend. Oh sorry my mistake, she is crying, they must be scaring her" A sneering voice caused us all to look towards the door. There was a boy who had blond hair that was smoothed back into a neat hairstyle. He was as tall as Hermione, so he was obviously in second year. There were also two other boys behind him, both who were fat and chubby. One of the boys had curly black hair and the other had black cropped hair. They all stood there with smirks in there faces.

I noticed Ginny and Hermione stiffened when they saw who it was. Something tells me that this is not going to end well.

Hermione was the first to recover "What do you want, Malfoy?"

The blond boy, Malfoy, smirked "I was just coming for a friendly visit but I noticed you have company" He looked over at me and back to 'mione "Anyway, I was just curious as to where Weasely and Potter are? Usually they would be sitting here with you or have they finally come to their senses about being around mud-bloods?" Malfoy and his goons laughed while Hermione grimaced. Oh, Hermione is a muggle-born. That's why they call her a mud-blood.

I felt sorry for my friend. He looks very mean; I have this feeling that he teases her day and night (if he could). I need to do something about it. What about…. Ha-ha! I got an idea. Heheheh!

I put on a fake polite smile before I stood up, and then walked over to the idiots.

"Hi" I said sweetly. His eyes glazed over for a minute, YES! My plan is working "I'm Haley, Haley Clearwater and you are?" his eyes glazed over again. I giggled. He looked so cute and sweet. Wait! WHAT! No, bad Haley, bad! You are supposed to be mad at him.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts "Anyway, I saw you had Slytherin robes on and couldn't help but think that I would _love_ to be in Slytherin" I smiled at the dumbstruck boy, whoops correction, _boys_. They seemed lost for words. Well, that was my plan.

"Oh, I just remembered" I pretended to be shocked and saddened. I could hear Ginny and 'mione barely containing their laughter. I knew they would catch on "I can't be in Slytherin House" the boys seemed to snap out of their daze at that.

"Why?" they said at the same time. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. This is fun!

"Because" I said "I would end up like a slimy git like you and I don't want to end up like that. Oh and you would probably think I would drool all over you like all the other girls and I don't stuff my bra with cotton like Pansy over there" my smile turned in to a smirk as the boys eyes bulged out of their sockets. Ginny and Hermione obviously couldn't contain their laughter anymore because they busted out laughing so hard I am sure they were turning red.

Malfoy's expression changed from shocked to angry. I just stood there with a smirk on my face. That was one of the most enjoyable things I have done in my life.

"You Haley" Malfoy said, in what was supposed to be a threatening tone "have no rights to talk to me like that. You are a selfish little git and would be lucky to be in Slytherin" And with that he stormed of with his goons trailing after him.

I smiled, satisfied and turned around to see my two friends staring at me grinning like idiots. I just smiled in return and went to grab my bag. I packed all my drawing essentials back in my bag, zipped it up and lent against my window gazing around at the scenery. It was so pretty. The country always calmed me for some reason. I guess it is because it is always so quiet and peaceful. You could just lie down in the soft, green grass and look up at the bright blue sky and just sleep and draw….

* * *

.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Ginny was shaking me awake.

"Haley" She said "You got to get up"

"Why?" I asked

"Because we will be at Hogwarts in about ten minutes and you need to put your robes on"

Oh, well that makes sense "Okay I will be back" I grabbed my robes from my bags and walked out of the compartment.

I was walking down the halls to the restrooms when I was grabbed from behind by a pair of cold hands. _Draco_ was the first thought that came to my head.

He dragged me down to the Slytherin carriages and stopped outside the door. He pinned me against the wall with my hands pinned to my sides. I struggled against him but he had me trapped in an iron lock.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end up well. And my feelings just had to end up right. Draco's mouth turned into a smirk and he had a evil glint in his eyes. Yeah, this was not going to end well.

"Well, Haley" He said. I cringed at how menacing he sounded "After your little display earlier I couldn't let you go unpunished. So, I decided that I would get back at you with a little magic" As he said this he pulled out his wand. My eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't going to do what I think he was.

If it was possible, Draco's smirk got wider "I was just going to play a trick on you to get you back but I thought 'why not use magic? After all, you are just are just a first year student" and with that he drew back his wand and started to say "Tanrat-"

"Expeliarmus!"

Draco's wand went flying to the other end of the hall. We both looked to see two twin boys with their wands pointing to Malfoy. I looked behind the boys to see Ginny and Hermione looking at me with relief in their eyes. Oh thank god!

* * *

_**Okay short chapter but i want to get to the action soon!**_

_**VampireGoddess98**_

_**PS:Press the little green button down there. It is lonely. It needs all your mouses to click on it so it can send all the reviews to me. and if you do that, i will put your own Character in there to be Haley and Ginny's best friend!**_


	3. Writers message plz read!

Hey everyone! No this is not a chapter as the title says and if you didn't know that...well... YOUR A MORON!

I have writers block and I also am getting at least twenty new ideas for stories and i just can't make up my mind if i want to do another story! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help i am dying! Also i was wondering if ant of you wish to have a story up but don't want to or don't have time to do it yourself! I would love to write a story requested by other people!

Any way, i will try to write more on this story but i am not getting any good ideas except for other stories!

VampireGoddess98 (All should obey her! LOL!)


	4. New School

**hey everyone! sorry guys my computer got taken away and so i couldnt write. also school just started so i knid of have to do work to make it through school! i mean we spend our lifes at school for like thirteen years then we go to uni and we have about another three years through that. it like our life evolves around school! i hate it!**

**anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**New Friends**

"Hermione!" I shouted as I ran my way to them "Ginny!" I hugged them both when I reached them. If they didn't come…. I didn't want to think of what would happen if they didn't show up.

Ginny nearly crushed me when I hugged her. I swear she is really strong!

"We got really worried because you were taking so long so we came to find you and we asked Fred and George if they have seen you and they said they didn't and we freaked out even more and then we asked if they could help us find you and they said yes so we came the way the toilets were but you weren't there so we asked around if anyone saw you and some said they saw Malfoy with you and we panicked so we came to the Slytherin carriages and we saw Malfoy about to hex you but Fred and George got him in time and…. We just…."

"SHUT UP GINNY!"

Ginny stopped talking, which I thought was impossible since she was talking so fast in the last thirty seconds, and looked over to where the twins were. They were smiling in glee so I know they did something to Malfoy that he didn't really like.

"So, you are Fred and George?" I asked the boys. They both turned to me and the same time said "Why yes, yes we are"

"I'm Fred and this is George" said Fred "It is a great honour to meet-"

"Such a wonderful girl-"

"Like you!" they both finished together. I looked over to Hermione and Ginny but they both just shrugged. Huh, this must happened all the time.

Once Fred and George were done being, well… idiots, I headed to the restroom to get change. When I got back to the compartment the train stopped at the station. I walked out of the compartment with Hermione and Ginny down to the platform where we had to separate. Technically, Hermione was separated from us since she was in second year. Ginny and I on the other hand had to take boats on the lake around the castle in freezing cold wind. Yay us! NOT!

We were led down to the lake by a half giant from what I can tell. I knew that he wasn't a full giant other wise he would be way bigger than this. He had a mass of black hair around his face and was dressed in a few rags and a coat over them. The way he looked at me you would think he knew who I am or something. _He probably does _I thought.

Ginny and I were sharing a boat with two other boys. We didn't talk because the sight of the castle. It was magnificent! Nothing like I have ever seen.

Once we were on land we were lead by Hagrid to the entrance of the castle, where we were met by a lady in emerald green robes, glasses and her grey hair was done up in a bun. She looked like she had done this fifty times, which is probably a possibility.

"Welcome first year students to Hogwarts" the lady announced "I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration. Now, if you would please follow me we will get to the feast" as she said that she started to walk off. All of us students scrambled after her.

Professor McGonagall led us to a pair of grand double doors. She stopped and turned around to face us.

"In a minute, you will enter through these doors to the grand hall where we will sort you into your houses" she said "You will either be in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Your house will be like your family, you can earn points for your house by doing good deeds and working well in class. But you can also loose points by making trouble" she looked sternly at all of us "Now wait here while I go get everything sorted" then Professor McGonagall disappeared through the double doors.

It was quiet before everyone suddenly burst out into chatter and excited whispering. I turned to Ginny to see her grinning at me.

"Can you believe it, Haley?" She said "We are actually in Hogwarts! My brothers told me our beautiful it was but it doesn't do the castle justice! It….."

Ginny kept rambling on for a while why I tuned her out. I had an ideal image of what the castle looked like, but I never imagined it to be this beautiful or this incredible! All the books and magazines I read couldn't even explain how magnificent Hogwarts was, they all just said that it was a unique sight and didn't explain what it looked like really. I always wondered what it looked like. I wondered if it was like a giant boarding school but with magic, but I never imagined it like this.

I couldn't really help but think about my brother. I wondered what he was like, what he liked to do in free time, who he liked and who he hated. I wanted to know everything. I was so excited about meeting him but also a bit nervous. Would he recognize me when he saw me? He wasn't supposed to know until necessary or until Dumbledore says I can tell him.

I was kind of worried when I get to tell him what his reaction would be like. Would he be angry, shocked? Or would he be happy and glad he has a family member alive? I was hoping for the ladder.

"Haley, snap out of it!" I nearly jumped a hundred feet in the air when Ginny called me. It bloody terrified me!

"Oh my god!" I whispered-yelled "You scared me half to death, Ginny! Goodness gracious!" I put my hands over my heart to try and calm it down.

"Sorry" Ginny said "You were just spaced out and Professor McGonagall is about to come out"

Sure enough, two minutes after she said that, Professor McGonagall opened the doors to reveal herself and the grand hall. It was so pretty. If you looked up to the roof you see the sky. Although it may just be a spell, it was a fantastic sight to see.

There were four extra long tables with students sitting on them. They must be the different houses. Ginny and I saw Herminie sitting at a table smiling and waving at us which we could only return back.

At the front of the hall was another long table with all the staff on it. The were a couple of teachers I knew, like Dumbledore with his half moon glasses and his grey hair around his face and his nice purple and blue robes.

I knew Professor Snape, with his sleek black hair, large pointy nose and scowl that seem permanent on his face. He probably never ever smiles or probably can't even smile. He is always picking on the Gryffindors, since Slytherin and Gryffindors are arch enemies. I so don't want to be in Slytherin, any other house I can deal with, but Slytherin I can not deal with!

I was too busy looking around at the hall to notice that there was a stool sitting at the front where the staff table was. There was also an old looking hat which sat upon the stool.

"First years pay attention please!" McGonagall's voice rang loud and clear throughput the hall "We are going to sort you into your houses. When your name is called out I want you to come up and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will choose which house you belong to" she unrolled a scroll which no doubt in my mind had the names of us first years on it "Now let the sorting begin!"

Professor McGonagall called out the names, I was thinking about which house I am going to be in. I was hoping Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, maybe even Hufflepuff. I just did not want to get into Slytherin. One, because Malfoy was in that house and two, I wasn't like the Slytherin students. I wasn't mean to any body unless absolutely necessary (Like Malfoy) or if they were being mean to my friends. I couldn't stand bullying. Once, one of my friends from school got bullied because she was a great student. One day it got to much for her and she had bought a knife to school so when they said something about her, she grabbed the knife and sliced her neck open. I watched it happen. I had nightmares every night after that and sometimes I still do.

"Clearwater, Haley" McGonagall's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I looked over and Ginny and she had a encouraging smile on her face. I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. I sat down on the stool and felt the hat get put on my head. _Here we go_ I thought to myself. This is going to get interesting.

* * *

**Okay, here is chapter 3! please reveiw i havent got many yet so i would love to have some!**

**VampireGoddess98- **_You must all obey her! but remember you HAVENT MET HER!_


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! Sorry no update this time but I am working on the next chapter. I am seriously not happy about going back to school and plus I have an extremely hard spelling bee on Monday in the second week of school and since I haven't practice much, I am not in a good mood.

I just thought I should let you know that I have changed my penname. It is now Agent-Golden-Heart-Girl-98. I like it a lot.

Also, I am not too thrilled with how many reviews I have gotten. But for those who have reviewed, thank you.

Here is a story I am working on. Its called Agent True Love.

Summary-

_Alice is a sixteen year old girl. She loves to shop and looks pretty normal, right? Naa, not really. How can life be normal for a sixteen year old secret agent? Her and her friends, Emmett and Bella, get sent on a mission to Forks to protect the Cullen family. While they are there, Alice falls in love with one of the family members and she is not exactly happy about it. Why you ask? Well, she kind of…..sort off….. Lets just say it goes against the rules. Life is never easy for our sixteen year old secret agent, Alice Brandon A.K.A, Agent Panther._

Golden-Heart-Girl-98

_(I think you got the wrong person, but remember, we never ever, ever, ever met!)_


	6. New Schedule of Life

**YO! i know, i know. You guys want to throw food at me but I can give a reason... I broke my foot in two places just by jumping six inches in the air. it hurt and the school bandaged my foot and forced me to put my shoe on and walk around for four hours on it! It BLOODY hurt! ANyway, I hope u like the chapter and R&R PLEASE!**_

* * *

_I could hear the hat through my head. I never knew it could do that! _There are a lot of things nobody knows about me, Haley._

Ahh, another Potter I see

_How do you know I am a Potter? _I thought to the hat. How does it know that? Nobody should know except Dumbledore and McGonagall.

_That's not important right now _the hat replied _now, what house should you be put in? You have a ready mind, like to learn….. Yes, yes maybe Ravenclaw…. but you are just and loyal to everyone so you may belong in Hufflepuff. Ahh, but you're determined and cunning…So Slytherin may be it for you._

My heart sank at the last line. I would love to be in any house other than Slytherin. I love to actually be in the same house as Harry, but any will do as long as it is not Slytherin!

_Not Slytherin, hey? _Damn that hat! _Your brother asked the same thing too. He didn't like Slytherin and asked me to put him in….._

"Gryffindor!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and hopped of the stool. The cheers coming from there were deafening and I could make out the cheers and whistles of Fred and George. I darted my eyes around 'till I found the twins. They were grinning like mad! I smiled back.

I quickly sat down and waited for the other students to get sorted. A couple of other kids went by when finally, Ginny's name got called. You could see her face pale with fear and she looked in my direction. I smiled encouragingly at her and mouthed "Go!"

She slowly walked up to the stool and sat down. After about ten seconds, the seams of the hat parted and the voice yelled

"Gryffindor!"

I saw Ginny hop of the stool excitedly and skip her way to me. I nearly laughed.

When she sat down she crushed me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed and hugged her back. While I was doing that I was looking towards the staff table and saw Dumbledore grinning at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I just grinned back.

After Ginny finally let me go, we continued to watch first years get out into different houses. It got really boring after awhile, especially when you were starving and cold.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the last of the students were seated. When we were all seated, Professor McGonagall lightly hit her glass and loudly said "Attention Please!"

Everyone looked towards the head of the hall at the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore stood slowly and raised his arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! As for the first years, I hope you enjoy the sight before you and you have a wonderful first year at Hogwarts!" I noticed that as he said this, he was looking at me. I nodded my head slightly indicating that I understood his meaning behind it.

"Now, as you all should now by now the dark forest is out of grounds unless you wish to die a very painful death" his voice slowed a bit a the end but picked up its happiness at the next line "Anyways, let the feast, begin"

Suddenly, food appeared on the plates making the first years gasp, including Ginny and I. Everyone immediately dug in to the delicious looking food. I moaned when the food touched my tongue, it was so good!

"This is so yummy!" Ginny moaned "Its not as good as mum's cooking though"

"I agree with the yummy part" I agreed. This was the yummiest thing I have ever had.

!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&%^!)(#*$&

**(A/N: I skipped to Saturday morning the week after they got sorted. It was Sunday night when they got sorted. So, okay I will let you guys keep reading! xD)**

Hogwarts is amazing! It is so light and open during the day. My classes were awesome too. My schedule was:

Charms - Professor Flitwick

Defence Against The Dark Arts – Professor Lockhart (To me he is a idiot who is full of himself, though I am the only girl who thinks so)

Flying – Madom Hooch

Potions – Professor Snape

Lunch

Muggle Studies – Professor Nityade

Transfiguration – Professor McGonagall

Care of Magical Creatures – Professor Kettleburn

My favourites by far were Transfiguration; although I could already do that though no one knows. Second was Care of Magical Creatures, I love different types of creatures and I can even speak to them, third is Flying. I love the feeling of the wind when riding on a broom. Madom Hooch says I was the best she has ever seen and awarded Gryffindor twenty points. I was mentally doing a happy dance.

I found out why my brother and his friend weren't on the train. They took a enchanted muggle car and flew it to Hogwarts and ended up in the Whomping Willow. They nearly got killed! IDIOTS!

At the moment, Ginny and I are walking out of the Gryffindor common room. We were going to see if we can find Hermione. Luck was on our side, Hermione and two other boys were sitting on one of the seats in the courtyard.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled. 'Mione turned her head towards us confused etched on her face but it got replaced by a huge smile on her face. She ran over to us with the two boys following looking quite confused.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she hugged Ginny then me "Haley!"

"Hey 'Mione" I hugged her back "What are you doing today?"

"Well I a-"

She was cut of by a small cough coming from behind her. We looked to see the two boys standing there, one that looked confused, while the other looked annoyed by our presence.

"Oh! Sorry" Hermione said "Haley, this is Ron Weasly, Ginny's brother" she gestured to a red haired boy. He had freckles all over his face, more so than Ginny! This must be the most annoying

"Nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand.

"You too" He smiled.

Hermione then gestured to the other boy "And this, is Harry Potter" my entire feature froze when she said that. OH MY GOD! It was my brother.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and said "Hello, nice to meet you"

"You too"

He held out his hand to shake and I took it. As soon as I did, a clear blue light erupted and a weird sensation went through us. It felt as though I was getting more power and felt like being reunited with a loved one. I drew my hand back as fast as I could then turned around muttering a quick excuse along the way. I ran as fast as I could through the archway.

I needed to see Professor Dumbledore.

_I think I have seen her before but where? _

Fast.

* * *

**Okay, so the "_I think i have seen her before but where?"_ it is her brother, HARRY POTTER! Their powers will be explained in due time guys... due time... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**:) :P**


End file.
